


And the Sky is a Hazy Shade of Winter.

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [17]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow had fallen down like white demons coursing the sky for near on two weeks. School has been cancelled just as long, stores and anything not necessary had shut down a week ago. For at least two days it hadn't seemed safe to leave the comforts of home. Bran had never seen weather like this before, it made him nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Sky is a Hazy Shade of Winter.

The snow had fallen down like white demons coursing the sky for near on two weeks. School has been cancelled just as long, stores and anything not necessary had shut down a week ago. For at least two days it hadn't seemed safe to leave the comforts of home. Bran had never seen weather like this before, it made him nervous. He didn't like change, and all his life they'd only had mild winters. Light snows, maybe one or two snow days during the several months of the season. He didn't think such a spike in cold and storms was a good sign, it was almost foreboding. Arya kept saying that as long as the power didn't go out everything would be fine, but that didn't raise any confidence in Bran. He was pretty sure if the power went out, they'd all die.

The third day of  _ The Price is Right _ re-runs and Bran was starting to really lose his mind. He tapped his foot impatiently against the floor and glared at his sister. “I'm going to die from lack of brain stimulus.”

“Then go do something.” Sansa said simply, not pulling her eyes away from the screen. Her auburn hair was tied up in a messy bun on top of her head and even she'd stopped getting out of her pajamas. No school, no work, it didn't seem to matter. Everybody in town was slowly falling into a rut, which couldn't be a good sign.

“Like what?” Bran snapped, more irritated than he felt he needed to be but he blamed it on the slight cabin fever he seemed to have developed. Bran was the type of person who needed to go outside, run around and be active. He couldn't sit around cooped up inside for weeks. “We're not allowed outside.”

“Nobody said that.” Sansa laughed. “There's a lot of snow but it's actually not that cold. You need to be more worried if it stops snowing. Then the temperature has probably gotten too cold for the moisture in the atmosphere to-”

“Alright, the only good thing to come out of this horrific snow hell is that I haven't had to go to school so spare me the education.” Bran laughed and Sansa rolled her eyes with a small smile.

“Why dont you go knock on Jojen’s door and see if he'll brave the outside world with you.” Sansa patted Bran on the hand mindlessly. “I'm sure part of your restlessness is because you haven't seen him in almost a week.”

Bran glanced down at his hands and shuffled his feet. It was true that Bran had been missing Jojen lately but he didn't really think that it had anything to do with how he'd been feeling. “Jojen hates the cold.”

“And he'd never refuse you anything. He'd follow you anywhere with only mild complaining.” Sansa smiled, shaking her head making her bun bounce. “If he doesn't want to go outside, just hang out at his house. Maybe all you need is a change of scenery.”

“Why are you so persuasive?” Bran grumbled, standing up. The muscles in his legs were tight, the way they always got when it was cold. Ever since he'd injured his legs in an accident when he was seven, his legs had been very sensitive. Most days they were fine, but there were times when he could barely walk. It got better every year but there were still certain things- cold temperatures, too much activity previously- that made them stiff and gave him a bit of a limp. Bran supposed he was lucky that he could walk at all.

“It's the only thing besides my looks that I got from Mum.” Sansa laughed, propping her feet up on the table and waving at Bran as he moved out into the blistering snow. It was colder than Sansa had led him to think, and the snow deeper than Bran thought possible. He managed to push his way through the seemingly never ending snow, but by the time he reached Jojen’s door his knees were so tight he barely bend them at all. He banged on the door, shivering and shaking. Meera pulled it open and widened her deep brown eyes.

“What  _ are  _ you doing, ya crazy?” Meera took hold of him by the fabric of the jacket and tugged inside. It was so warm it made Bran gasp, rubbing his hands together. “What made you think that was smart?  _ Jojen! _ Come smack the crap out of your idiot best friend.”

Jojen came down the stairs two at a time, nose crinkled in his confusion. “What are you doing, Bran? It's like -100 out there!”

“Don’t be a drama queen.” Bran scoffed, it slightly losing its bite at he shivered.

Jojen rolled his eyes and started taking Bran’s jacket off. “You're soaked right through you bloody fool. Melting snow is just as bad as rain, except colder.” Jojen accepted a blanket handed to him by Meera and threw it around Bran’s shoulders. Bran hummed at the small warmth it brought and moved closer to Jojen’s body heat. The blond kept one arm around Bran’s shoulder as he led him up the stairs, both boys ignoring Meera’s knowing smirk behind them.

As soon as they entered Jojen’s bedroom, Bran flung himself into the bed and buried himself in the duvet comforter. He heard Jojen letting on a small laugh, before he felt the pressure of somebody sit down beside him. “Why did you walk all the way here in the middle of a blizzard? Do you have a death wish?”

“I was dying of boredom at home,thought I would be better off.” Bran popped his head up from underneath the large blanket. He smiled at Jojen and tugged the blanket around him so that only his head remained above him.

“You're such a nerd.” Jojen leaned back and pulled on the comforter. Bran whined loudly and pulled it closer to himself, causing Jojen to roll his eyes. “Brandon, all I have in here is a space heater. You have to share the blanket.”

“I forgot your room didn't get heating. Mistake on my part.” Bran grumbled as he allowed Jojen to slip inside the blankets beside him. Bran pushed his feet against Jojen’s, who let out a gasp at the cold shock. Smirking, Bran stuck his hands up underneath Jojen’s sweater, drawing out a loud yelp.

“It's never been a problem before this winter. I like it on the colder side.” Jojen replied, pushing Bran’s hands out from under his shirt. Bran pouted again, sticking his hands back up Jojen’s shirt, spreading his fingers across the warm skin. Jojen winced and pulled them away, taking his hand away and clutching it without his own to keep him from placing them back underneath his shirt.

“That works too.” Bran winked at Jojen, one of his rare attempts at flirting. Jojen blushed softly, but held onto Bran’s hand all the same. He told himself it was just to keep Bran from putting them back under his shirt. Simple, logical. Bran looked at Jojen for a moment before sighing.

“Are we going to do something or are you just going to hold my hand all day?” Bran smirked. “You know, I might be stuck her for a few days if the storm keeps up. With only you to keep me company.”

“And Meera and my parents. Don't forget I don't live alone.” Jojen laughed out loud at Bran’s continued failed attempt at flirting. Bran and Jojen had always been a little bit more than friends, although they'd never been a couple either. Just Bran and Jojen, they'd never truly had each other but they'd never needed anybody else either. They'd kissed once, at a dance not that long ago, and Bran had upped the flirting since then ten fold. Jojen wasn't going to pretend that he didn't enjoy the attention. Especially from Brandon Stark.

“You shouldn't have even come here.” Jojen continued, brushing his thumb across Bran’s hand almost unconsciously. “It was stupid, and your mom is going to kill you when you finally get home. Why did you come?”

“It was Sansa’s idea. She thought seeing you might clear my restlessness.” Bran told him grudgingly. He took his hand from Jojen’s and sat up on his elbows. He looked down at Jojen, remembered their dance at the school. Their kiss… Bran could feel it still sometimes. Wanted to feel it again. “actually… I think I came here to do this.”

Bran closed the gap between them quickly, brushing their lips together softly It didn't last long, just like it hadn't the first time. It still had the same effect on Bran, his heart thumping and stomach rolling. When he pulled back, Jojen was gazing up at him with this sort smile that made Bran smiled beyond his own control.

“You came all the way here for that? Quite the walk.” Jojen smirked and leaned closer, hand sliding into Bran’s overgrown mop of brown hair. “And here I thought you came here to keep warm.” Jojen pulled him back down and reconnected their lips. Bran shifted his body and pushed himself down to meet Jojen’s, feeling the warmth spreading between them.

Bran pulled Jojen’s bottom lip into his mouth and sucked softly. Jojen let out a low moan and raked his fingers through Bran’s hair. Bran pulled away with a bite to his bottom lip, pulling away to suck at Jojen’s pulse point. Jojen gave a few whimpering moans before Bran sat up, settled in Jojen’s lap.

“We should've done that a long time ago.” Bran sighed happily, running his fingers along the reddening bruise on his neck. He found it entirely too satisfying. “Why haven't we been doing this the whole time?”

“Well, I've known you since we were four so it would be weird to be doing this the whole time but…” Jojen kissed him quickly while Bran laughed against his lips. He pulled away and laughed too. “Sorry, I'm sure the last thing you want to think about right now is four year old me.”

“Probably not, but thanks for the reminder mate.” Bran smiled, and moved himself back to sucking the mark on Jojen’s neck. Jojen moaned softly, and pushed Bran away lightly.

“What am I going to do with you, Bran Flakes?” Jojen leaned his head back against the pillows. “You're going to be the death of me.”

“Most likely.”


End file.
